dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Crayon Pop
centre|620x620px Crayon Pop * Nombre: ' **Crayon Pop (Internacional) **크레용팝 (keuleyongpab) en Corea. **クレヨン・ポップ (Kureyon poppu) en Japón. **蜡笔团 (Làbǐ tuán) en China. *'Antes conocidas como: Hurricane Pop. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes: 4 chicas. *'''Número de Ex-Integrantes: 2 chicas. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 19 de Julio de 2012. **'En Japon:' 22 de Julio de 2015. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' De forma no oficial "Cutie (Mujeres) & Popjhussi (Hombres)". Pero tiempo despues se eligio el nombre de "Sketchbooks". *'Color oficial:' Fucsia. *'Agencia: ' **Chrome Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ***'Sub-Agencia:' Sony Music Korea. **Pony Canyon (Japón). *'Sub Unidad: 'Strawberry Milk. Carrera 'Pre-Debut.' El grupo inicialmente estaba planeado para debutar bajo el nombre de 'Hurricane Pop' con el mismo cuadro de miembros, más Serang, quien dejó el proyecto para concentrarse en su carrera como actriz. Después de su partida, Way, la hermana gemela de Choa, fue añadida para preservar el grupo como un quinteto. El grupo entonces fue renombrado como 'Crayon Pop' y debutó con 5 miembros: Gummi, Soyul, Choa, Ellin y Way. '2012: Debut (No Oficial) con su primer sencillo digital 'Bing Bing'.' Las chicas comenzaron sus promociones en Japón, utilizando su tiempo para rodar los vídeos musicales para su sencillo debut, el cual originalmente fue lanzado como "Hurricane Pop". Regreso con su pre-lanzamiento 'Bing Bing'. El 24 de Julio de 2012 lanzaron las versiones coreana y japonesa del vídeo musical 'Bing Bing' '(bajo el nombre de Crayon Pop). Su primer mini-álbum fue divulgado el 18 de Julio de 2012 e incluyó ambas canciones (bing bing y Saturday night). Su escenario debut tuvo lugar el siguiente día en la tarima de M! Countdown de la cadena televisiva Mnet. 'Comeback con su primer digital Single y tercer sencillo "Dancing Queen". El grupo lanzó su segunda producción, un mini-álbum titulado 'Dancing Queen', el 23 de Octubre de 2012, éste constó de un nuevo sencillo homónimo, junto con una versión alternativa de 'Bing Bing'. 2013:Cuarto sencillo 'Bar Bar Bar' y segundo digital single. El 20 de Junio Crayon Pop lanzo su nuevo single siguiendo con su estilo único que lo diferencia del grupo, Después de un mes de que el grupo lanzara el tema “Bar Bar Bar“, la canción alcanzo el número uno en la MelOn Music Chart. La canción fue subiendo constantemente en todas las listas musicales Melon, Mnet, Olleh Música, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld Música y Daum Music. El grupo logro superar a Wonder Girls, 4Minute, PSY, SNSD entre otros. Tres meses después el vídeo musical llego a acumular 22 millones de visitas y llego a ser viral no solo en Corea del Sur si no en varios países, muchos artistas mostraron su interés y admiración, grupos como: "After School", "MR MR", "MBLAQ", "NU'EST" hicieron cover de la canción y otros actores como "Yoo Ah In", "Kim So Yeon" y "Ryu Soo Young" también se unieron a la fiebre de "Bar Bar Bar". El grupo también se vio envuelto en rumores de plagio por la vestimenta y el estilo de su canción "Bar Bar Bar" se le acuso al grupo Crayon Pop de usar el concepto de "Momoiro Clover Z" un grupo japonés, Chrome Entertainment dijo, “Crayon Pop lucía chándal mientras promocionó su canción, ‘Dancing Queen’. El conjunto estaba inspirado por el modelo a seguir de Crayon Pop, DJ DOC. La razón por la que queríamos actuar con este concepto fue porque era muy diferente a lo que otros grupos de chicas lucían en aquel momento. Además, era conveniente para la coreografía, ya que incorporaba patadas altas”''.'' Añadió, “Hemos continuado utilizando este concepto de ‘uniforme deportivo’ con ‘Bar Bar Bar’. El casco entró en juego cuando la coreografía requirió saltar y por tanto proteger la cabeza, una de las miembros sugirió el uso de un casco como protección y como accesorio. El concepto del casco ha sido utilizado por muchos otros artistas antes, como 45rpm y Daft Punk”''.'' Firma con 'Sony Music Entertainment'. El grupo femenino Crayon Pop, firmó contrato con la gigante agencia, Sony Music Entertainment. El 13 de agosto, Sony Music declaró: “El mes pasado, un par de representantes de Sony Music visitaron Corea para inspeccionar la escena del K-Pop. Ellos conocieron a Crayon Pop y quedaron impresionados por la unicidad del grupo y pensaron que el grupo puede hacerlo bien en el mercado mundial”''.'' La agencia de Crayon Pop, Chrome Entertainment, comentó: “Creemos que firmar Crayon Pop con Sony Music es un gran paso para su crecimiento y estamos muy emocionados por ver los futuros resultados”. Sony Music es hogar de muchas celebridades conocidas mundialmente como Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, Avril Lavigne, User y más. Artistas coreanos como Yiruma, Tim, Park Jong Ho, Kim Bo Kyung y Shayne también forman parte de la compañía. Lanzamiento de su mini álbum 'The Streets Go Disco'. Un representante de la compañía de distribución de Crayon Pop, Sony Music, dijo, “Crayon Pop ha aparecido en diversas fuentes de noticias americanas como Billboard y ABC News y empezó a ser mejor conocido en el extranjero. Por eso el grupo lanzo ‘Bar Bar Bar 2.0′. El nuevo vídeo musical contó con un nuevo concepto y accesorios”. El rodaje del nuevo vídeo musical tuvo lugar en diferentes localizaciones de Seúl, incluyendo la estación de Noksapyung, la calle Garosu, el parque de atracciones del río Han, y el Gran Parque de los Niños. Durante el rodaje las miembros de Crayon Pop también pudieron encontrarse con sus fans. Su sencillo 'Bar Bar Bar 2.0' '''fue lanzado el 9 de septiembre. '''Comeback con su tercer digital single 'Lonely Christmas'. Las extravagantes chicas de Crayon Pop han dado a conocer un nuevo sencillo para la temporada navideña titulado oficialmente en inglés “Lonely Christmas!” Después de su éxito “Bar Bar Bar“, se prestó mucha atención al nuevo concepto de baile y el vestuario de Crayon Pop. Para su coreografía, las chicas agitan sus piernas salvajemente mientras permanecen en el mismo lugar, un movimiento con el cual muchos coreanos están familiarizados al llamarlo “el baile de la pierna del perro”. Sobre la canción en sí, suena bastante adictiva con un tono y melodía similares a “Bar Bar Bar”. Las chicas se visten con trajes de color rojo y verde a lo largo del vídeo musical. Cabe resaltar que Crayon Pop ha mantenido sus cascos una vez más para “Lonely Christmas”. Un representante de su agencia reveló que las miembros de Crayon Pop han sido asesoradas por los estilistas del reality show de moda “Fashion Killer” del canal de cable OnStyle . El representante también reveló que Crayon Pop va a hacer una aparición especial en el programa el 21 de diciembre. 2014: quinto sencillo y cuarto digital single "Uh-ee". El 1 de Abril el grupo regreso con su nueva cancion "Uh ee" y el video musical de este, El vídeo musical de “Uh-ee” muestra a las integrantes de Crayon Pop apareciendo en una fiesta aburrida con unos trajes muy especiales y cubriendo con pañuelos rojos sus cabezas. Ellas animan la fiesta y el ambiente con su empeño. El video musical del grupo contiene cameos de diferentes estrellas como "Kim Chang Ryul", "Bumkey", el cómico "Yoon Sung Ho", el grupo masculino K-Much, y el ahora disuelto "Bob Girls" (en ese video aun no debutaban), además de otros elementos divertidos del vídeo. “Uh-ee” es una canción que da esperanza y apoyo a aquellos que están cansados de su rutina del día a día. Es una canción animada y emocionante. Crayon Pop comenzará sus actividades con Mnet en “M Countdown” en la emisión del 3 de abril. La canción “Uh-ee” de Crayon Pop, fue prohibida para su emisión en KBS. Esto ha sido debido al uso de “bbikka bbunjjuk”, que es una expresión de estilo japonés para el equivalente coreano “bbunjjuk bbunjjuk”, y que significa ‘brillante’. En las revisiones de MBC y SBS, las letras no han representado ningún problema. La agencia de Crayon Pop, Chrome Entertainment, dijo que habían cambiado las letras a “bbunjjuk bbunjjuk” y pidieron otra revisión de la canción por parte de KBS. Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'Strawberry Milk'. El 15 de Octubre La sub-unidad del grupo femenino Crayon Pop, Strawberry Milk, reveló un video musical para su sencillo “OK”. Formado por las integrantes gemelas, ChoA y Way, Strawberry Milk parece querer establecer una imagen única que combine con su peculiar nombre de sub-grupo. En el video musical, las dos hermanas pueden ser vistas en varios lindos vestuarios, usando pajillas/popotes como accesorios y trajes de fresa, entre otros. A lo largo del video, también pueden ser vistas usando shorts con sus nombres en ellos. Entre las dos hermanas gemelas está su interés amoroso, quien tiene un gran “OK” en su cabeza. 2014: Primer mini album Japones "POP POP POP!". El 18 de noviembre se lanzó el primer mini álbum en japonés, sin embargo no era un debut. En este álbum se incluyen las canciones conocidas, Saturday Night, Bing bing, Dancing Queen, BAR BAR BAR y Uh-ee; también incluye una versión "EDM" de BarBarBar y Uh-ee además de una nueva canción titulada Bbyong Song. Este mismo álbum también cuenta con un DVD con videos de las canciones ya mencionadas, a excepción de las últimas 3. 2015: Tercer mini-álbum 'FM'. Chrome Entertainment dio a conocer el vídeo musical con la versión de la coreografía el 25 de marzo. Vestidas con brillantes trajes y botas blancas a la rodilla, las chicas se ven exactamente como los personajes de los videojuegos de la vieja escuela, mientras bailan la canción pegadiza. Junto con el vídeo, la agencia anunció que llevarán a cabo un concurso de covers de baile de “FM” en YouTube. Los fans tienen tiempo hasta el 11 de abril para enviar sus covers de baile para Chrome, y diez afortunados ganadores elegidos por las mismas miembros de Crayon Pop recibieron copias autografiadas del último disco del grupo. Su canción “FM” es un tema bailable de género pop electrónico escrito por Shinsadong Tiger y Monster Factory. 2015: Debut oficial en Japón. El 23 de Julio del 2015 fue revelado el primer single japonés titulado "RaRiRure", del cual se lanzaron 4 portadas 2 portadas son para el CD normal y las otras 2 para el CD+DVD que contiene el video musical y un detrás de cámaras en donde se felicita a SoYul, lo que nos da a entender que el MV se había estado grabando en mayo del mismo año. 2015: Segundo mini álbum japonés titulado: "Dancing All Night". El 18 de noviembre del 2015 exactamente un año después que fuera lanzado "POP POP POP!" se lanza este nuevo Álbum el cual contiene la ya mencionada "Dancing All Night" y además una versión japonesa de "Uh-ee". Este álbum cuenta con 4 versiones, una es la versión regular (solo CD y 2 portadas), otra contiene un CD-DVD que incluye el video musical de Dancing All Night y un "making film", la ultima versión es CD-DVD+GOODS, o sea mercancía la cual resulto ser un gorro con la etiqueta de Crayon Pop, este gorro venía en distintos colores. '2016: Primer álbum japones "CRAYON POP".' El 20 de enero liberaron su primer álbum japones de larga duración "CRAYON POP" 'el cual tambien viene en 2 veriones, la version regular y la edicion limitada con un DVD, y así mismo ese mismo día tambíen se lanzó un photobook titulado "'Pop in Book", el cual contiene144 paginas con fotos de las chicas, mientras que el album contiene una nueva cancion titulada "We are Pirates" además de, , BAR BAR BAR, Uh-ee, Dancing Queen, FM, Saturday Night, BING BING, 1.2.3.4, todas estas en version japonesa ademas de sus otros 2 singles: Dancing All Night y Ra Ri Ru Re. El DVD contiene los siguientes videos ; 2016: Primer Japan tour. Crayon Pop realizó un Tour por japon que comenzó en Nagoya Supedo BOX el 29 de enero, para despues continuar por KOBE varit, el 30 de enero para así finalizar en Tokyo Science Hall el 31 de enero. 2016: Pop in Japan. Pop In Japan se lanzó el 16 de marzo, este consta de un DVD que contiene parte de las presentaciones realizadas en el "Japan tour" que se llevó acabo en enero del mismo año y un un video titulado "Crayon Pop diary". Reportes indicaban que el grupo se estaba preparando para un posible comeback en el mes de abril, sin embargo eran solo rumores. 'Lanzamiento de su sencillo 'Vroom Vroom'.' El 7 de septiembre, Crayon Pop reveló el vídeo adelanto para su próxima canción “Vroom Vroom”. En el vídeo, un van de Volkswagen de la vieja escuela se encuentra por el medio del campo mientras suena en su interior las anteriores canciones del grupo, como “Bar Bar Bar”. Se detiene para recoger a las miembros y todas ellas suben a la van. Un breve adelanto de la canción suena y parece que será otra divertida y animada canción del grupo. El pre-single se lanzo el 9 de Septiembre con la canción titulada Vroom Vroom. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo "Evolution Pop Vol. 1".' El 7 de septiembre el grupo compartió el logo del álbum en sus redes sociales para anunciar su próximo regreso. Es el primer logo para Crayon Pop, y ha sido creado personalmente por la miembro Soyul. La portada del álbum está recibiendo atención por ser el “primer álbum D.I.Y (hazlo tú mismo) de un grupo de chicas”, siendo Soyul la encargada de diseñar tanto el logo como la portada del álbum. El 20 de septiembre Crayon pop revelo una foto teaser grupal con el titulo de la cancion principal, la canción se titula “Doo Doom Chit”, que se refiere a un baile suave que va acorde con el ritmo. La canción fue lanzada el 26 de setiembre. Con esta versión, Crayon Pop esta haciendo su regreso luego de un año y seis meses. La canción se dice que tiene una melodía de los 90 mezclada con un ritmo de club, resultando así en una pista pegadiza. Este nuevo album contiene 2 Cd's, uno que contiene hits antigüos como bar bar bar, Dancing Queen 2.0, Uh-ee, Bing bing, saturday night y Hello de la sub unidad "Strawberry Milk", el otro CD contien canciones totalmente nuevas como: Vroom Vroom, Boogie Woogie, tonight, Get it Here, Love Couple y "Sketchbook" la cual es una cancion dedicada a sus fans. La agencia de Crayon Pop, Chrome Entertainment, declaró: “Con el fin de mejorar su imagen de ser conocidas como representantes de cascos, todo recibió una renovación completa. Esto incluye el álbum externo, la distribución de partes, y el regreso de Ellin como rapera. La pista título, “Doo Doom Chit” combina los más recientes ritmos de moda con un aspecto de la vieja escuela, y será una canción que será amada por una amplia gama de audiencias”. El 26 de setiembre a la medianoche KST, el grupo de cinco integrantes compartió el video musical de su nueva pegadiza pista de baile, “Doo Doom Chit”. La canción es de su nuevo álbum titulado “Evolution Pop Vol. 1” también lanzado el mismo dia'.' "Crayon Pop abandona la posibilidad de separación. Las actividades continuarán. Sin embargo, Soyul se ha retirado del grupo. Debido a esto, las integrantes de Crayon Pop y la compañía han tenido largas discusiones. El grupo decidió seguir adelante. Todas las integrantes tenían una debilidad por Crayon Pop y decidieron continuar las actividades. A nivel internacional, Crayon Pop sigue recibiendo muestras de amor. Las integrantes están programadas para presentarse en el extranjero durante el verano. Por supuesto, las integrantes son diferentes a como estaban bajo el contrato anterior. Ellas ejercerán actividades de actuación como dramas, musicales, juegos, etc... bajo diferentes empresas. Y también, la apariencia de Crayon Pop es diferente. El Crayon Pop de 5 integrantes, ya no existe, es ahora de 4 integrantes. El año pasado, debido al trastorno de pánico, las actividades del grupo fueron detenidas y Soyul eventualmente se retiró. Soyul, en noviembre de 2016, anunció su matrimonio con Moon Heejun, debido al embarazo. Se casaron en febrero y Soyul dio a luz a principios de este mes. Soyul ha dejado de realizar actividades de entretenimiento debido al matrimonio, el embarazo y el trastorno de pánico" En Septiembre del 2017 se reveló que Gummi había firmado como actriz con otra agencia, haciendo circular rumores de la salida de la artista de Crayon Pop. El día siguiente al rumor, Chrome Entertainment reveló a traves de un comunicado que todas las integrantes están desarrollando actividades individuales (no musicales) gestionadas por otras agencias, sin embargo, el grupo sigue en discusiones con la agencia sobre sus promociones musicales, por lo cual Crayon Pop no se ha disuelto. Integrantes thumb|center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Gummi, So Yul, Way, Ellin y Cho A. *Ellin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Cho A (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Way (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-integrantes: *Gummi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Yul (Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera y Maknae) (2012-2017) *Arisa (Vocalista y Bailarina) (Pre-Debut) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini-Álbum Mini-Álbum Digital Single Single Digital Single Collaboration 'Japón' Álbum Mini-Álbum Single Colaboraciones * CD9 - Get Dumb ft. Crayon Pop (Kids Choise Awards Mexico 2016) * W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) Dramas *The Mermaid (tvN, 2014) Cameo Ep 7 *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) Cameo Ep 5 Temas para Dramas *''C'mon C'mon'' tema para High School - Love On (2014) *''Hey Mister'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) Programas de TV *'2012: '''Korea Today (Arirang TV) *'2012: Crayon Pop's Colorful Growth Diary (MBC Music) *'2013: '''All The K-Pop WARA (MBC) *'2013: 'Quiz That Changed The World (MBC) *'2013: 'Gorae Gorae (MBC Every1) ''Ep. 13 *'2013: '''All The Kpop (Ep. 22, 23, 24, 25, 34, 35 Ellin) *'2013: 'Let's Go Dream Team 2 (Ep. 193, 194 Cho A,196, 198 Cho A, 200) *'2014: 'Beatles Code 3D (Con Orange Caramel) *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (Ep. 143) *'2014: 'A celebrity living in my house (MBC every 1) *'2014: 'Crayon Pop Fun Fun Tour (MBCNET) *'2015: 'Hally Star Traces (Youku China) *'2015: Yaman TV Ep.15 (Mnet) *2016: Idol Party Ep.4 (TV Chosun) Conciertos *Crayon Pop 2013 New Year Mini Concert (2013, Enero) *Crayon Pop 2nd Mini Concert in Tokyo (2013, Marzo) *Crayon Pop 3rd Concert (2013, Mayo) Participaciones: *5th's M Super Concert (2012) *Korea Times Music Festival (2014) *Asian Dream Cup (2014) *4th Internacional Patrol Jamboree (2014) *artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour (Lady Gaga) (2014) *SBS Festival Awards SAF (2014) Anuncios *Coco Blue (2012) *Auction CF (2013) *Caffé Bene CF (2014) *Tiba Chicken (2014) *Monomola (2015) Premios Curiosidades *Hace poco la integrante Gummi firmó un contrato con otra agencia pero solo para seguir su carrera como actriz, esto no quiere decir que haya dejado al grupo sino solo para seguir como actriz, por lo tanto ella y las demás integrantes siguen sus carreras como cantantes aunque tengan otras actividades fuera del grupo. Hasta el momento no han anunciado nada sobre que la integrante haya dejado el grupo. *Crayon Pop es uno de los pocos grupos de chicas del K-Pop que no tiene una líder. En una entrevista afirmaron que en su grupo todas eran líderes. *No se sabe con exactitud quien es la "Visual" del grupo. Tanto como las integrantes, como Chrome, nunca lo han revelado, ya que todas tienen características a ser candidatas. *El grupo es tambien llamado YONG POP por sus fans. *Way y Cho A son gemelas, lo que hace que Crayon Pop sea parte de los pocos grupos de K-Pop en tener miembros que sean gemelos. Los otros grupos son Boyfriend y el dueto Tasty. *Han dado a conocer y confirmar un dúo llamado Strawberry Milk compuesto por las gemelas Way y Cho A. *Aunque las chicas no han asistido nunca a una gala de premios, sus fans japoneses organizaron para ellas una ceremonia de premiación simulada y les entregaron una estatuilla de "Mejor Novato" que ellos mismos hicieron para el grupo. *Las chicas de Crayon Pop lloraron en una entrevista al recordar su época de debut con "Saturday Night", ya que no tuvo éxito, tampoco en las promociones y acabaron al mes de comenzarlas. Las chicas estuvieron inactivas durante 6 meses. Llegaron a pensar que el grupo acabaría (como muchos grupos que no tienen éxito en su debut). Pero a principios del 2013, ellas mismas salieron a la calle a promocionarse solas, bailando las coreografías de sus canciones, donde ganaron muchos fans. Ellas exlican que es la mejor época que han tenido hasta ahora, en donde se pusieron los trajes de buzo para salir a la calle, donde Crayon Pop por fin tuvo su propio color. *Shindong y Kangin de Super Junior alabaron vía twitter la divertida coreografía de "Dancing Queen". *"Bing Bing" y "Saturday Night" no tuvieron la aceptación deseada, pero el hit "Bar Bar Bar" colocó al grupo compitiendo entre los grupos más populares. *Crayon Pop ofreció un Dance Cover Contest para sus fans de todo el mundo. El ganador del concurso se eligió por el número de visitas del video y los videos que obtuvieron más visitas recibieron distintos premios. Entre ellos destancan auriculares iBeats, CDs firmados de "Bar Bar Bar", CDs firmados de "Saturday Night" y el reconocible conjunto de Crayon Pop en dorado. *El MC Kim Gu Ra y el equipo de SNL Korea hicieron una parodia de "Bar Bar Bar"' '''bajo el nombre de '''Gurayon Pop'. *Crayon Pop firmó contrato con la agencia Sony Music Entertainment. *El periodo de entrenamiento de las integrantes de Crayon Pop fue de (el mayor periodo) 4 años, a 9 meses (el menor periodo). *Diversos grupos han bailado la famosa coreografía de "Bar Bar Bar" como NU'EST, MR.MR, SHINee y MBLAQ. *Después de promocionar por mas de 2 meses "Bar Bar Bar", el 15 de Agosto del 2013 fueron por primera vez nominadas al No.1 con 2NE1, quedando en 2° lugar. *El 30 de agosto fueron nominadas por segunda vez al no.1 con EXO, quedando en primer lugar. *Ganaron en la MTV Iggy‘s con el 73,28% de votos. *Aparecieron en el Canal ABC de los EE.UU. *Crayon Pop ha sido de los pocos grupos que han logrado promociones en Australia. Estuvieron promocionando con sus canciones "Bar Bar Bar", "Dancing Queen" y "Bing Bing". *Billboard las comparó con PSY. *La canción "HERO" casi no tuvo promociones en los escenarios, ya que está dedicada a la causa de los bomberos de Corea y su arduo trabajo. *Se les llamó "popjussi" a sus fans hombres, pero el nombre del fandom oficial sigue siendo "Cutie" *Durante Beatles Code 3D las chicas comentaron que originalmente "Bar Bar Bar" 'fue creada para '''K-much '''a diferencia que en la version original tenia un estilo rock y no estaba añadido el coro "barbarbar" la letra fue cambiada por el CEO para que encajara con Crayon Pop. *Tuvieron un escandalo al publicarse en el sitio web del grupo un mensaje para los fans el el cual decia que en vez de darles regalos a las miembros, mejor depositaran dinero en una cuenta bancaria con el fin de utilizarlo para una causa caritativa sin embargo a pesar de ser una accion bien intencionada ellas temian que pudiese interpretarse de manera equivocada. La idea originalmente fue del CEO de la compañia quien fue quien publico el mensaje. *El concepto (de vestimenta) de "'Uh-ee" está ambientado en los campesinos coreanos (de los años 70 hasta el día de hoy), es esa la razón de usar pañuelos (por el sol) y trajes holgados. Esta es también la razón de que sus voces al cantar suenen con un tono diferente; un tono antiguo, típica de los cantantes de los 70-80 de Corea. *Realizaron un MV promocional de la canción Bing Bing, cuando el grupo se llamaba Hurricane Pop. Por esta razón, en el MV se puede apreciar un concepto distinto y que Way no se encuentra en el, sino que aparece Serang. *El grupo de k-rock Royal Pirates, durante el programa "After School Club" realizo una version rock de "Bar Bar Bar". *Participaron en el '4th International Patrol Jamboree' '''como embajadoras de la Asociación Coreana de Scouts. *Fueron teloneras de Lady Gaga en EE.UU y Canadá durante un mes. *Despues de 2 años y 2 meses desde su debut, el grupo presento su primer álbum completo. *Su comeback fue pospuesto hasta después del debut de la Sub-unidad y cuando esta concluya con sus promociones. *Way declaro que el traje que uso para su comeback esta hecho por Lydia y que no son ropas de franela ni trajes deportivos, tambien dijo que el traje es muy bonito. *Hicieron su comeback el 26 de Marzo con la canción FM compuesta por Shinsandong Tiger, en la cual cambiaron el concepto con trajes de superheroínas. *Realizaron su debut en Japón el 24 de julio del 2015 con el mini-álbum RaRiRuRe bajo la firma de Pony Canyon.J. *Sacaron un single japones llamado dancing all night el cual fue lanzado el 18 de noviembre *Despues de 3 años y medio desde su debut sacaron su primer album de larga duracion llamado al igual que el grupo "Crayon Pop". *Un grupo de bomberos de China, realizaron una coreografía bailando su famoso tema musical 'Bar Bar Bar'. *Han sido acusadas por supuestamente plagiar al grupo idol japonés Momoiro Clover Z, en varias ocaciones. *Un grupo mixto mexicano formado por niños (LemonGrass) realizo un cover de su cancion "Bar Bar Bar" con el permiso de Sony Music. *Colaboró en la canción Get Dumb con el grupo Mexicano '''CD9, la canción fue presentada en la entrega de premios de Nickelodeon: Los Kids Choice Awards México en 2016. *En el programa de TV Ídolo Party, las chicas dijeron que cuando promocionaban Bar Bar Bar, la agencia les daba $40 mensuales, el MC Leeteuk se sorprendido por lo que las chicas dijeron y les dijo que pensaba que en ese tiempo ellas debieron de ganar muchisimo dinero con el hit BarBarBar, entonces las chicas de Crayón Pop contestaron que ellas fueron pagadas correctamente en el 2014. *Estuvo en un ranking de los grupos femeninos con mejor reputacion en el mes de octubre del 2016 quedando en el puesto 5 despues de Red Velvet, Blackpink, TWICE y APink. *El 12 de Febrero del 2017 se llevó a cabo la boda de Soyul, donde asistieron diversas celebridades del ambito de entretenimiento, entre ellas Choa del grupo AOA. *El 19 de Febrero del 2017 se llevó a cabo el proyecto entre Crayon Pop y Makestar, "Winter party". *El 12 de Mayo del 2017 se reveló la noticia de que Soyul dió a luz a su primer hija. Enlaces Instagram: * Instagram Oficial Crayon Pop * Instagram Gummi * Instagram Ellin * Instagram Cho A * Instagram Way * Instagram Soyul Twitter: *Oficial Twitter Crayon POP *Oficial Twitter Crayon Pop JP Fancafe: *Fancafe Oficial Facebook: *Facebook Oficial YouTube: *YouTube Oficial *Crayon Pop VEVO Chrome: *Chrome Entertainment's Me2day *Pagina Oficial Chrome Entertainment *Chrome CEO Official Twitter En Japón: *Ameblo JP Oficial *Crayon Pop Lovepop JP Galería 5d8uk0d3gme9tahagpmo.png 406236_175700379230411_912465832_n.jpg 20120711 crayonpop-600x389.jpg Crayon_pop_group_profile-1024x682.jpg Crayon Pop5.jpg Crayon Pop6.jpg Crayon-pop-christmas-teaser-31.jpg Crayon-pop-lonely-christmas-1.png Videografía 'Corea' CRAYON POP (크레용팝) 'Saturday Night' MV CG Ver. 뮤직비디오|Saturday Night CRAYON POP (크레용팝) **New Ver.** Saturday Night (비공식 영상)|Saturday Night (New Ver.) Crayon Pop – Bing Bing|Bing Bing Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar|Bar Bar Bar Crayon Pop- Bar Bar Bar (Story Ver.) MV|Bar Bar Bar (Story Ver.) Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar (Caffe Bene Ver.)|Bar Bar Bar (Caffe Bene Ver.) Crayon Pop -Dancing Queen 2.0|Dancing Queen 2.0 Crayon Pop - Lonely Christmas MV|Lonely Christmas 'Japón' Crayon Pop 1,2,3,4 (JPN Ver.) 편집영상|1,2,3,4 (Japanese Ver.) CRAYON POP - "Saturday Night" MV (Japanese ver.)|Saturday Night (Japanese Ver.) Crayon Pop - Ra Ri Ru Re|Ra Ri Ru Re Crayon Pop - 'Dancing All Night' PV|Dancing All Night 'Internacional' Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar (Global Version)-1378782923|Bar Bar Bar (Global Ver.) Categoría:Chrome Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:KGirlBand